What A Day
by imiboland43
Summary: Ash and Pikachu make the way to Celadon City to challenge the next gym leader however things don't go to plan. Ripped from his world and thrown into another will he find his way back. Read on to find out. No shipping as such just very strong friendship.


_**Okay, so this is the first part of this planned two-parter. I say two-parter but who knows. Any way my first fanfic is out for the world to see. I just hope you all like it. Please read and review. Good, bad or indifferent, I welcome all feedback. Thanks :)**_

"I think we did it!" exclaimed an excited Dr Elizabeth Kenstone.

"Doctor, the results confirm your theory. Congratulations, you've just became the first person to create an inter-dimensional worm hole" beamed Chuck, her assistant.

"What percentage are we running at Cheryl?" Elizabeth asked her number two.

"We are currently steady and holding at sixty percent capacity" she replied efficiently.

There were several large screens dotted around the spacious white laboratory. Blinking red and green lights adorned the surfaces of half a dozen work stations which were occupied by the science staff busily taking reading and checking results. Dr. Kenstone breathed deeply as she glanced at the huge titanium door of the containment chamber in which her experiment was being performed in.

"Cheryl, Chuck and Daniel, I want you three to monitor the energy output of the wormhole. I want to be notified of the slightest variance" she said to her most trusted assistants and turned to face the rest of her staff.

"We've made history here today people. I want to thank each and every one of you for your hard work and dedication to this project. Without you, we might have never reached this stage. Now, please continue with your assignments. We are still at the infancy stage so none of you take your eye off the ball. Okay folks you know the drill" she said loudly as a huge grin spread across her face. She never noticed the stranger at the back wearing a stolen lab coat. His face was hidden in shadow and his eyes held a maniacal gleam.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash and Pikachu were slowly making their way across a wet and muddy field. They were a mile outside of Celadon City.

"Ugh, I hate the cold" moaned Ash to his beloved pokémon.

"Pikapi pi chu pika!" teased the small electric rodent.

"I do not complain like an old woman!" said Ash rounding on him.

"Pikapi pi pik" replied Pikachu in full taunt mode.

"I do not" Ash sulked. Pikachu may be his best friend but that didn't do much to quell the urge to strangle him sometimes.

"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu.

"What now Pikachu?" asked a cold and muddy Ash. He saw Pikachu pointing towards something in the sky.

"Whoa. What is that thing?" he said as he gazed in awe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dr. Kenstone, I'm detecting high energy spikes coming from the containment field. We're losing power causing the wormhole to slowly destabilize" said Chuck quickly and quietly to Elizabeth.

The man in the stolen lab coat smirked viscously as he typed furiously on one of the many computers lining the back wall. He had hacked into the project server and was now busily sabotaging Elizabeth's life work, piece by piece.

"I don't understand. This shouldn't be happening!" cried a frustrated Elizebeth.

Suddenly, loud claxons rang noisily overhead signalling an imminent overload. Her scientists worked furiously to try to take hold of the situation but Elizabeth knew it was already too late. A large crackling noise filled the room. Sparks flew from several console causing small fires to erupt. She screamed to evacuate, never noticing the saboteur slinking his way out of the emergency exit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pika" gasped Pikachu to his trainer.

"It's a...I think it's a...huh, I haven't a clue what it is Pikachu. But it's definitely getting bigger" mumbled Ash, never once taking his eyes off of the spectacle above him. It never occurred to him that whatever it was that they were looking at could be dangerous. Bright flashing lights crackled like electricity all around them causing Ash to shield his eyes from it. The light only grew brighter by the second. The intensity penetrated Ash's now closed eyelids. He could feel the wind rush past his ears with a deafening roar. Pikachu quickly retreated in to Ash's back pack in fright. The noise drowned out any screams the pair emitted and then as suddenly as it began it unexpectedly finished with a pop. Calmness now descended and Ash lowered his arms which covered his face. He was breathing deeply and his heart was racing.

"What was that?" he croaked to himself.

It took him a minute to realise that he was no longer in the same place he was earlier. The muddy field had disappeared only to be replaced by low walls and brick houses. He appeared to be standing in someone's front lawn.

"Hey you, what d'you think your doin' in my garden?" said a voice angrily.

"Huh? How did I get here?" he asked bewildered.

"Oh, an American I see, listen bucko, get off my property before I call the police!" said the voice again. Ash spun around and came face to face with an elderly woman waving an umbrella.

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean to cause you any trouble" Ash stammered.

"I should think so; you bloody well crushed my dahlias into dust. Now get lost!" she said furiously. Ash's leg s felt like jelly when he tried to walk. He stumbled slightly as he made his way to the front gate.

"Hey boy, what wrong with you? You lost?" called the woman again but she had lost a lot of the hard edge to her voice.

"Em, yeah I think" he said carefully.

"You think?" she said disbelieving.

"This is Celadon City, yes?" asked Ash.

"Pfff the boy must of hit his head!" she laughed to herself, "You're in the City alright, London City."

Ash's face dropped suddenly. He'd never heard of it. He swallowed thickly and nervously licked his drying lips.

"Listen lad, why don't we go inside for a sec, you're looking a bit peaky and I can't have you passing out on my lawn. What would the neighbours say?!" she said as she grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him into the red brick house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Fire and ambulance crews from Celadon City swarmed the now blazing building. The small group of scientists stood huddled together in shock, among them was Dr. Kenstone.

"Report Chuck" she ordered coldly. There was no way she was going to break down in front of her team.

Chuck cleared his throat nervously. "Well, a few seconds before we lost containment there was a huge power surge in one of the main buffers. I'm guessing this was the cause of the cascade failure of the field keeping the worm hole from destabilising."

"Yes, the evidence does point us in that direction. BUT HOW?" she yelled causing Chuck and several other scientists to jump in fright. Sensing the tension in the air Elizabeth breathed deeply to calm herself.

"Listen, go home all of you. I want you all back here tomorrow morning first thing to try and salvage any remaining data." With that she made her way towards her car. She would deal with the authorities in the morning, after she had a hot bath and a cuddle from her Buneary.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ash was seated at the end of a large solid oak table. His hands cupped a large mug of tea. His mind raced a mile a minute trying to make sense of what happened. His Pikachu was curled up tightly in his backpack on the floor. He thought it safer for the time being.

"Now, tell me what your name is and where you're from" asked the old woman as she seated herself opposite Ash.

"Um, well, I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm from Pallet town in the Kanto region" he said tensely.

"Okay Ash. My name is Mrs. Walters, can you tell me where your parents are so I can give them a quick ring?" she asked gently.

"Well my Mom is in Kanto and my Dad is on his pokémon journey in the Sinnoeh region" replied Ash confidently.

"What's a bloody pokémon journey?" asked the woman perplexed. Thinking that the woman was probably slightly senile he cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Well you see, a pokémon journey is when someone leaves to travel to far off lands in search of pokémon to train. You compete in tournaments and battles so that you can be the best trainer out there. I'm gonna be a Pokémon Master someday" he finished with a fire burning in his eyes.

"What's a pokémon?" Mrs. Walters deadpanned.

Ash spluttered in shock. She didn't even know what a pokémon was!

"Er...they're animal like creatures with special abilities and powers" offered Ash.

Mrs. Walters had a slightly bemused look on her face.

"Okay lad, you have some imagination, I'll give you that but I really do need to know where your parents are so I can ring them"

"I told you, my Mom is in Kanto" said Ash again.

"I told you this was serious young man. This isn't a game"

"I never said it was, and I know it's serious. I'm telling the truth. " defended Ash. How come this woman had never heard of pokémon?

"I suppose you got some proof to back up your claim?" countered Mrs. Walters.

Ash flinched momentarily. He could easily bring out any number of his six pokémon but he didn't want to scare the old woman to death.

"Hmm, thought not" she said as she retreated back into the kitchen with Ash's empty mug.

Ash began to panic. On one hand he could easily persuade this woman to help him with some information but on the other he didn't want to expose his pokémon to some unknown danger. He could hear her returning from the kitchen to take up her seat again across from Ash.

"I've made a phone call on your behalf" she informed him. Ash went to speak but was swiftly interrupted.

"I've just gotten off the phone with my granddaughter. She said she would take you to the American embassy in the city, so you're to sit here and wait until she arrives" she said smugly.

"Uh, thank you" was all he said. What else could he say? He was now resigned to his fate of being dragged across a foreign city with a stranger in tow. What was with him and trouble? He thought anxiously.

Ash fidgeted nervously when the doorbell rang clearly signalling a visitor. He could hear Mrs. Walters open the door and greet someone.

"Granny, how are you?" came a soft effeminate voice.

"Oh same old, same old" she replied cheerily. Mrs. Walters led the young back through the house and into the large dining room where the young trainer found himself.

"Edel, this is the lad I was telling you about. Ash is his name" she introduced.

"Hi" waved Ash timidly.

"Oh granny, you said nothing of him being gorgeous!" squeaked the girl. She then turned beetroot red and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Me and my big gob. Please tell me I did not say that out loud" she pleaded after realising her mistake.

"Some things never change" chuckled Mrs. Walters.

Ash cleared his throat. Although the girl looked to be about his age she was almost as tall as him. Her long blonde hair bounced down the sides of her face in soft ringlets. She wore a tight pair of jeans and a red checker shirt. A small black bag hung from her right shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Edel" said Ash politely holding out his hand for her to shake it. Instead, he found his hand abruptly slapped back by her grandmother.

"No shenanigans under this roof sunshine" scolded Mrs. Walters. Now it was Ash's turn to blush profusely.

Satisfied that the humiliation had done its trick she continued to speak.

"Edel, would you escort young Ketchum here, to the embassy in Grosvenor's Square?" she asked

"Okay," she shrugged "I was heading into town anyway."

It was ten full minutes before the small talk had died away and they were ready to go.

"Thank you Mrs Walters for the tea" said Ash graciously.

"You're welcome dear, try not to wander off on your own again. London can be a big place you know" she smiled and waved goodbye to the two teenagers and shut the door behind her.

"So do you have any pokémon?" asked Ash trying to break the ice as they walked towards the bus stop.

"What the hell is a pokémon?" she asked perplexed.

Ash gawped at her in disbelief. Even she didn't know what he was talking about. He was beginning to think that this was a common occurrence in this place.

"Uh, nothing, never mind" he said quickly with a smile.

"No really, what is it?" she pressed.

"Oh it's just a thing" he said lamely.

"Uhuh, you Americans really do have a strange way of talkin'" she chuckled.

"What's an American?" asked Ash. Edel laughed loudly but when she saw that Ash was asking a serious question she bawked.

"Okay, look, what is going on? My Gran just told me that you're an American boy that's lost his way. But something isn't adding up here. I mean you just seem so out of place. Just look at your clothes. Is it an American thing?" she asked tersely

"Again with the American thing. No I'm not an American. My mom made me these clothes and yes I am lost" he sighed.

Ash thought that if he was going to get the girls help he would have to come clean to her.

"Is there a place we can go that not so public?" as soon as he said the words he knew he'd put his foot in it.

"Excuse me, who do you think I am. I'm not some girl you can lure out of her clothes with a cheeky wink!" she said affronted.

Ash's mouth hit the floor. That was the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"No... that's not what I meant. I have something I want to show you" he said in a huff at the accusation, hoping he had explained himself better. The indignant look she threw at Ash was fearful to say the least.

"I'm gonna smack you one ina minute if you're not careful mate!" she yelled furiously. The pair was starting to draw curious looks their way from passers-by. With nothing left to lose he grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her down one of the back lanes.

"Oh great, and I was planning on staying in my mate's house this weekend. Now they're gonna find my body in some skip being eaten by maggots" she rambled angrily.

"Would you shut up? Jeez you're worse than Misty" said Ash exasperated.

They went down behind one of the giant green skips that lined the lane-way. The smell of decomposing vegetable matter made Ash wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Tell me why you brought me down here or I swear to high heaven, I'll scream" she warned dangerously.

Ash swung his backpack carefully off his shoulders and set it on the ground. He unzipped it slowly and peered in with a smirk.

The expectation was killing Edel. She hated waiting for anything. It was the bane of her existence in a society that lived for queuing.

"Well?" she prompted as she tapped her foot in annoyance. Ash smiled cheerily at her and reached down into his bag. He grabbed hold of a weight and lifted it up into his arms gently. It appeared to be a yellow rabbit mouse thing. Edel couldn't tell what it but it certainly tickled her cute bone.

"Aww, it's adorable" she cooed.

"His name is Pikachu and he's my best buddy" he informed her proudly.

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Now that she looked properly at the creature she did not recognise the species.

"He's a pokémon. An animal- like creature with cool powers. Pikachu here is an electric mouse" he said gesturing to the yellow creature in his arms.

"Pikapi pi pika chu" said the little mouse pokémon.

Edel jumped back in surprise. "It said its name!" she gasped.

"Oh I have so got to get a picture of this" she said as she rummaged in her bag for her phone.

"No you can't" yelled Ash who panicked slightly. Edel frowned slightly.

"Why not?"

"Because judging by the fact that no one seems to have heard of a pokémon around here, don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to let people know I have six animals that squirt water and electricity and even fire. I don't pretend to know where I am but from what I've seen of it so far I don't think your world would react too kindly to it" explained Ash as best he could. He could be observant when the need arose.

"You have an animal that can breathe fire?" asked Edel amazed. Ash had almost face palmed. His little speech had fallen on half- deaf ears.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" asked Ash slightly insulted that he had been ignored.

"Yes I heard you the first time" said Edel absently as she stared at Pikachu.

"What do you mean your world is different from my world? How can you have animals that I have never seen before? Can I see the rest of them? And who's Misty?" she asked suddenly in rapid succession.

Ash scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Is there somewhere we can go for something to eat? I'm starving!" he said changing the subject.

Edel eyed him suspiciously.

"There's a McDonald's down the road from here, we'll talk then" she said finally.

Ash nodded and placed Pikachu back inside the backpack.

"Okay buddy you gotta stay outa sight. Just trust me okay?" said Ash.

"Pika" chirped the small mouse and ducked down into the bag.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Elizabeth sunk low into her bath water. The hot water and heavily scented bubbles eased the tension in her shoulders and back.

"What a day" she said to herself. She thought long and hard about today's disaster. It just didn't make sense. The field should have been more than enough to hold the wormhole in place. The maths just didn't add up. Hopefully she would have more answers tomorrow when the recovery operation started. Sighing to herself she reached over and clicked on the radio. She lay there soaking in the bath for a few minutes when a news bulletin caught her attention.

"_We interrupt this broadcast with the news of a strange disappearance occurring outside of Celadon City earlier today. A young trainer has mysteriously vanished after what witnesses claim to be the result of a giant white ball of energy. Sources say that the boy was that of sixteen year old Ash Ketchum who was making his way to the city after his tournament win in the Kalos region. The incident happened at around two P.M this afternoon. We urge any and all citizens with information on the disappearance to contact your local police station immediately"_

Elizabeth zoned out of the rest of broadcast. Her mind was racing. She didn't believe in coincidences. Everything was not random in the universe. This was connected to the accident in the lab. She knew it. Oh Dear God, What if she has killed that poor boy? The thought sent a shiver down her spine despite the warm water. She reached over and grabbed the bathrobe that was hanging on the towel rack and wrapped it tightly around her thin frame. She quickly made her way from the bathroom to the kitchen where her mobile phone sat on the table. She quickly punched in the numbers and pressed call.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Chuck, listen, I need you to get in touch with the local professor in Pallet town. His name is Oak. Tell him it's an emergency and that we need him to come here right away. A life may depend on it."

"_Right away Dr. Kenstone"_ came the nervous reply of her assistant.

"Let me know when he arrives" she finished as she hung up the phone. Her stomach clenched painfully. If anyone can get to the bottom of this, it would be Professor Oak. Sighing, she placed the phone on the table and clicked on the kettle.

"I think an early night would be in order" she said wistfully as she poured the steaming hot water into her mug and made for bedroom. Her Buneary was already sitting on the end of her bed. She changed into her night-gown and drained off the rest of her tea. She quickly brushed her teeth and sank into bed. Her tired muscles finally stopped aching. She switched off the light on the nightstand and closing her eyes, sunk into the darkness.


End file.
